Venom Strikes Back
by Comander of the Cards
Summary: Darkness can't be destroyed, nor forgotten. We each have a dark side and sometimes it over whelms us.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey so I really wanted to make a new Ultimate Spider Man story. Discord and Dead Pool if you would:**

**Discord: Kindness does not own Marvel's Ultimate Spider Man. **

**Dead Pool: WARNING! OCC) **

There is a darkness in everyone, a sickness, a _**venom. **_Most never know its there, some fight agents it, other embrace it. But this is not the case now. Our hero of this story, well he's already come in contact with his dark half but he thought had rid himself of it. He was greatly mistaken because darkness in oneself can't be destroyed, only pushed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Hey next Chapter up. To NyanWolf thank you for being the first to comment. Also this story is inspired by Venom and Carnage from Ultimate Spider Man, Monster and Fall Inside the black by Skillet, Break and The Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**Dead Pool: Kindness does not own Ultimate Spider Man**

**Discord: Only her ideas.)**

It was midnight when Peter Parker got home from his nightly patrol of New York City with his team. Tonight they had a run in with Kraven and Doctor Octopus. Peter probably had several bruised ribs and possibly a broken rib, but he didn't have time to get that checked out right now. All Peter wanted to do was go to bed. Flopping down on the bed he promptly fell asleep.

What Peter didn't know that things were about to change drastically for him.

Inside his bathroom a small amount of black goop came crawling the window. It was no bigger than a child's thumb and was as black as midnight.

"_My other half, must find him.." _The goop thought. It crawled onto the bed and under Peter's shirt. Peter moved slightly and shivered as the goop was quite cold. But the goop started to sink slightly into his back as it began to read Peter's memories and emotions. Then it it found what it was looking for, all of Peter's darkest feelings and memories, but most importantly, _**hate. **_Surprisingly Peter had a lot of it. Oh yes, this could be the start of something _**wounderfully dark. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter wake up you're going to be late for school." May Parker yelled from the kitchen.

Peter woke up and noticed two things, one his alarm didn't go off and he felt like he never gotten into that battle last night. But that wasn't important, he needed to get ready for school. Peter didn't notice but he picked clothes he didn't normally ware. He pick a deep blue t-shirt that had been berried in his closet for he past year, a pair of slightly ripped jeans and black converse. Honestly he didn't care. Something in the back of his brain told him something was off but another, louder, part said that he was simply trying something new.

Peter quickly brushed his teeth and ran down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and headed for school. If Peter had looked more closely in the mirror he would have noticed a small line of black on his Peter got to school he was confronted by the school bully Flash. Of course Flash singled out Peter imeatitly.

"Hey Parker! Its locker knocker time!" Flash says. But just he touched Peter's shoulder Peter flipped him. HE then walked away leaving very shocked friends in is wake.

**(Yeah yeah Its short and way over due get off my case Dissy!**

**Discord: Whatever. **

**Dead Pool: I don't have to fight this Spiderman do I?**

**Ember: We'll you might make a cool ghost**

**Dead Pool: MEEP.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**( Hello people. So I have good news: I'll be able to update more. ON WITH THE STORY!) **

"_Why did I just do that?" _Peter thought a he finally realized what he had done. Worried what his friends would think or say he took off and ran right out of school. Peter ran into a dark ally way and tried to calm down. What the heck was happening? This wasn't him...

Back at school everyone was still in shock of what had just occurred. Peter Parker, the kid who Flash had picked on since kindergarten, decided to fight back. Flash wasn't severally hurt but his ego sure was. Harry and Mary Jane were wondering when Peter would fight back but they hadn't expected this. At the most they they thought he just tell Flash off.

"Alright everyone get to class!" Principle Coulson said. "Ava, Sam, Luke, Danny can I talk to you in my office." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The four super hero teens followed Coulson to his office while Harry and Mary Jane took Flash to the nurses office.

Peter changed into his Spiderman costume and swung his way threw the sky of Manhattan. Landing near the famous Times Square jumbo trons.

"Spiderman is a monster. All he's ever done is wreck this city!" JJJ screamed into the camera.

That's when Peter broke down crying, perhaps he was a monster.

"_**Who cares what the joker thinks? Or what anyone else thinks." A deep calming voice says. **_

Peter relaxed slightly. He didn't realize his eyes had turned to a dark purple.

Things were really changing for Peter.


End file.
